Escape from Fairytale Village
Escape from Fairytale Village is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin Summary Tyrone the paper boy goes to Fairytale Village to deliver the newspaper. But the residents want to have him for breakfast, lunch, snack, and dinner! Full Recap Tyrone walks out of his house. He introduces himself to the viewer as the local paperboy. He explains that he has a new route today and sings the song Newspaper, Newspaper!. ''He tells the viewer that he will go over the river and through the woods to get to his new route. He pedals his bike over to a town. He throws a newspaper to a castle. Then he does the same to a house that looks like a shoe. Tyrone stops for a minute and thinks about how strange a shoe-shaped house is. He continues pedaling until his bike tire hits a rock. He finds it disappointing that he got a flat tire on his first day. Tyrone hears rustling in a bush. A purple wolf jumps out. The wolf greets Tyrone and introduces himself as Austin the Wolf. Tyrone listens. Austin explains to Tyrone that he is in Fairytale Village, a very friendly town. They sing the song ''You're in Fairytale Village. ''Tyrone realizes that if he is in Fairytale Village, the wolf must be big and bad because he has read "The Three Little Pigs". Austin assures Tyrone that he is not big or bad. Then Austin reminds Tyrone that he has a flat tire. Austin shouts "I'll huff and I'll puff....." and Tyrone runs. Austin tells the viewer that he just wanted to blow up his tire. Tyrone runs to the nearest house, thinking that the owner could blow up his tire. He finds it interesting that the house is made of gingerbread, the fence is made of hard candies, the trees are swirly pops, and the flowers are lolipops. He rings the doorbell and hears a woman's voice. He looks inside the window. A witch comes out of the door and looks around. She spots Tyrone and asks him if she could have him over for lunch. Tyrone hears the offer as "Can I have you for lunch?" and thinks Witch Uniqua wants to eat him for dinner. He runs away, but Uniqua thinks that Paperboy Tyrone is just shy. Tyrone and Uniqua sing the song ''Gotta Dash ''as Tyrone escapes the house. He tosses a newspaper and carries his bike over to a beanstalk. Meanwhile, Uniqua the Witch sees Austin the Wolf running after Tyrone. Uniqua invites Austin to ride on her broomstick instead of walking. They fly over to Tyrone and Tyrone climbs up the beanstalk. He climbs it to the clouds where he sees a palace. He decides to sit down on a giant foot. The foot is revealed to be that of a giant. Tyrone runs behind a cloud. Giant Pablo thinks Tyrone is playing "hide & seek" and counts to ten. After he is done counting, he finds Tyrone. Tyrone runs away, causing him to bounce on the clouds. Pablo thinks Tyrone meant to bounce and bounces with him. They jump up and down until Tyrone jumps on to the beanstalk. He climbs down, tossing a newspaper up back into the clouds. The giant climbs down to, offering to have him over for dinner. Tyrone again thinks that Pablo wants to eat him. He climbs down, again greeted by the wolf and the witch. Tyrone runs, carrying his bike to a rock wall. Tyrone is surrounded by all the fairytale characters. Pablo asks Tyrone if he can have him for dinner, but Uniqua tells the giant that she was planning to have him for dinner. All three of them argue over who gets to have him for each meal of the day until Pablo settles it by telling Austin that he can have him for lunch, Uniqua can have him for dinner, and he can have him for snack. Tyrone sings ''Why Does Everyone Want to Eat Me?. Tyrone is confused. He is scared and panics. Then he begins to realize that they want him ''over ''for meals when Uniqua tells him that she will have tuna casserole with him. Tyrone accepts to the offerings and tells them that they can have a snack at his house. The village turns back into the backyard and they sing the end song. They enter Tyrone's house. Tyrone opens the previously closed door and shouts "Newspaper!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Witch) *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Giant Pablo) *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Austin the Wolf) See also *Escape from Fairytale Village Transcript *Newspaper, Newspaper! *You're in Fairytale Village *Gotta Dash *Why Does Everyone Want to Eat Me? Category:Episodes Category:Season 3